


the stables

by Anonymous



Series: tell me, brother, that you didn’t want it [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, F/M, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Other, Sexual Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Smut, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Thor takes Loki in the stables





	the stables

There wasn’t much to do after Loki’s lessons had ended for the day.  Nothing that Loki  _ wanted _ to do anyway.  Father and mother were both away so the castle was on lockdown until they returned and that meant that Loki was as well.  Not quite fourteen yet, he was on strict orders not to leave the grounds and he was bored. 

He longed to go riding, to feel the winds of freedom through his hair as they galloped to the far edges of their floating kingdom.  He settled for going down to the stables instead. 

Even though they were already well taken care of by their staff, Loki had always loved taking care of their horses.  He entered each stall and methodically combed through their long manes and the sleek hair over their bodies. 

It took hours to make his way to each of their many horses.  He was sweaty and tired when he eventually made his way to the stall they used as storage.  Combs and brushes hung from nails on the wall and several saddles were draped over wooden stands.

Loki heard the barn door creek shut and then the echo of footsteps heading towards him.  It was time for him to be off, anyway. Surely someone was wondering where he had disappeared to.  

He looked up to see Thor, shirtless and sweaty, a golden tan kissing his skin from his long hours of training appear in the doorway.  Loki had removed his own shirt in the heat, just a thin shift covering his chest so he wouldn’t be indecent if someone would wander in.  Unlike Thor who could display his broad, muscular chest proudly, Loki’s nipples had started to grow puffy in the months after his thirteenth birthday.  It was a detail Thor never failed to address during the times they were naked together. They were sensitive and Thor took advantage of that.

He watched his brother close and latch the door behind him.  Since the walls of this stall were so high, it dimmed the light around them and Loki’s stomach flipped.  Loki knew what happened when he was caught alone with his brother. There was no escape with Thor standing between him and the only exit.  

There was always a strange mix of anxiety and want whenever Loki was cornered.  He always felt himself clench and start to get wet whenever he knew what was about to happen while his stomach fluttered nervously at the same time.  Thor had never hurt him– not on purpose, anyway– but he was still an intimidating presence that took what he wanted and Loki had never been able to say no.  Being so powerless made Loki feel small and vulnerable and fearful of what might happen. 

Loki stood frozen as his brother advanced.  

“What a fine show horse I have found,” Thor grinned as his eyes raked over Loki’s body from head to toe and then back to meet Loki’s stare.  

Thor paused in his advance and reached down to untie his trousers which already sat low on his hips.  Loki couldn’t help how his eyes dropped to watch his brother pull himself free. He was not yet fully hard but watching it happen was something Loki liked to do.  It was just different enough from his own for it to be fascinating as it grew. He also pulled his balls free and they rested against the lacings beneath his cock, large and full as always.  

Loki licked his lips as his mouth watered, his eyes never moving away from such a sight.  

“Like what you see?” 

Loki could hear the cocky smirk in Thor’s voice without even looking up, the teasing tone he always took on when he was trying to show off.  

“Only the finest stallion is good enough for such a beautiful creature.”  Thor gripped himself and began to stroke a slow rhythm. “A little young but it would be a shame not to breed such a fine specimen.”  

Thor sauntered towards him.  Loki swallowed hard around the lump that had risen in his throat.  

“Fine, indeed.”

Grinning, Thor touched his hip as he rounded Loki and then led him a few steps forward until he was standing against one of the saddle stands.  Wandering hands moved over Loki’s hips and around to the front of his own trousers where nimble fingers began to untie them. He could feel Thor’s heat pressed up against his backside and his heart began to race as it did every time.  

A large hand pushed between his shoulder blades until he was forced to bend over against the stand.  He caught himself with his forearms against the saddle and held his upper body hovering over the curved leather.  His sweaty skin felt sticky against the surface and he tried to focus on that as his trousers were yanked down to his knees.

Thor pushed against Loki’s shoulders to bend him further and he blushed as he was more exposed.  

“Yeah, prime for breeding,” Thor mumbled while he shuffled closer and the tip of his cock bumped against Loki’s folds. 

He was already wet, he could feel it.  A deep shame washed over him that his body was so needy for his brother.  He felt empty and his hole fluttered against nothing in anticipation. 

With every encounter they had had so far, Thor always took his time to touch and praise Loki as he worked up to the violation.  This time, a few nudges and then Thor was completely sheathed inside Loki with one hard thrust. 

Loki yelped and was knocked forward, his arms losing their hold on the saddle.  He had no time to recover as Thor pulled out and slammed back in again at a brutal pace.  

“Like being bred?” Thor gritted out through his heavy breath and pointed thrusts.  

Loki couldn’t respond as his eyes watered and the air was knocked from his lungs.  He did feel like a horse being bred with Thor’s weight leaning down on him and his dick thrusting hard and deep.  With his trousers still bunched low on his thighs, Loki was restricted from even widening his stance to give his brother more room. 

He was wet enough for the slide, though, the wet squelch of each thrust amplified as it echoed in the small stall.  His thighs were held close together so he could feel the bulge of Thor’s balls slapping against the soft, sensitive flesh with each motion.  

It didn’t last long this time.  Thor gave one final thrust that drove him so deep it made Loki lurch forward against the saddle.  A grunt accompanied each spurt as his brother came, tip pressed tight against his cervix. 

Loki let himself indulge in the feeling of the hot substance pouring into his womb before reluctantly using his magic to push it back out and seal the space.  It was something that had taken countless hours and many spell books to learn. It would have been too suspicious to ask to be taught such a thing from his mother.  He just hoped he’d taught himself correctly. So far it had been successful. 

Thor stayed deep until he began to grow soft and slipped out of his wet passage.  Loki moved to stand when Thor took a step back only to be held down by a solid hand on his back that only bent him further.  

He realized why after a moment when Thor’s fingers started to push the seed leaking from him back into his hole.  It was oddly arousing for such a delicate but possessive action. It made Loki quiver, the feeling concentrated in his core.  

Thor took his time until Loki thought he just might come from the touch.  Before he could, Thor backed away, his wet fingers lacing up his trousers after tucking himself away.  

“We’ll have to do this again,” Thor winked as he unlatched the door and slipped out of the stall.  

In a daze, Loki stayed bent over the saddle for a few minutes before his arousal overwhelmed him and he had to grip himself.  He rested his shoulders against the curve of the saddle in order to get one hand between his legs to reach his quim while his other circled his cock.  He could still feel where Thor had been and it made another shiver curl up his spine. 

Being under Thor’s power was intense and he craved every bit of attention his brother could give him.  It was that he focused on as he came onto the floor and squeezed around his own fingers. 

Voices in the barn had him scrambling to fix his trousers, frantic that he might be found in such a state.  He hastily redressed and then ran from the scene, cloaking himself to keep from being seen.

Heaving for breath by the time he was safely behind the closed doors of his chambers, Loki couldn’t help but lean back against the doors and again fish himself from his trousers.  He thrust into his own hand to the image of Thor taking him like a wild stallion, the ambiance in the barn making the fantasy so real. It was only after the fact that Loki could truly enjoy what had happened and replayed every detail from his memory.  

Thor’s seed had mixed into his own juices by then and he couldn’t help but feel a bit sad over it.  He made a mental note that next time he would let his womb hold it all, at least until he was able to come to the feeling in privacy.  

Not even Thor could know how much he had come to enjoy it.  


End file.
